Telepathic
by Silver WereWolf1
Summary: Tommy & the Gang face every day problems. But doesTommy change his mind about Lori when another girl walks into his life?? UNFINISHED more to come. Ch. 3 is up. It's about time!! Sorry for being late on putting up chapters : )
1. Default Chapter

*Disclaimer* I do not own Big Wolf on Campus. Nor do I know Brandon Quinn, Danny Smith, or Aimee Castle. If I did, I wouldn't be writing this. Anyways, now that that is over with, let's get on with the good stuff!!

Telepathic

"Tommy, you know I don't like it when you try to kiss me while you're wolfed out!!" Lori commented. He laughed. "I know, but hey. You're the one who has me like this." he said with a smirk. Merton came towards the table they sat at with a tray of 3 drinks & a pepperoni pizza. "Geez. If you guys keep on making googly eyes at each other, I'm gonna puke!!" he exclaimed while imitating googly eyes while his hands came under his chin for exaggeration. "We weren't making googly eyes at each other Merton. We were discussing how I didn't like it when he..." Lori was cut off by Tommy. "...when I pig out at the Hungry Bucket while I'm wolfed. I admit. It's disgusting!!" he covered.

"Yea it is!! Glad you realized that." Merton agreed. As the three of them ate their pizza, The Factory fell silent while every head turned toward the entrance. The only thing you could hear were the footsteps of the newcomer & the whistling from the guys. Every one was looking...this didn't exclude Tommy. The girl was 5'4, with wavy shoulder length dark brown hair. It was complemented with natural burnt blonde & red streaks. She was perfectly tan & looked Latina. Her eyes were a chocolate brown & her dark lashes & brows brought them out more. 

She got closer to the table where Lori, Merton, & Tommy were sitting. "ATHENA?!?!" Lori exclaimed. The girl turned towards her left. "LORI!!" the girl, who we now know as Athena, yelled. They ran to each other in an embrace. "Girl, where have you been??" asked Lori. "I just moved back here to Pleasantville 2 days ago. From Orlando." Athena explained. "Oo, Orlando!! Home of the Backstreet Boys & all the cool stuff!!" Lori said. 

"Oh, here's some of my friends. This is Tommy, my boyfriend. He's a football player..." she began. "Hello. I'm a performer." Athena said as she smiled. She began to feel butterflies in her stomach. This Tommy character was very handsome. "Hi. A performer?? That's awesome." he complimented. "...and this is Merton. He's the President of the Gothic Fantasy Guild." she finished. 'He's kinda cute...' Athena thought to herself.

"Gothic Fantasy Guild?? That's sounds like fun. I'm not Gothic. But I _do_ like the paranormal stuff." she said as she flashed her pearly whites. "Uhh, yea, that's cool. I'm an expert on those things." Merton bragged. He had a vague look on his face. "Why don't you stay & eat some pizza with us." Tommy said. Athena couldn't help but say yes. "Sure." she nodded & sat down. "You said you were a performer right??" asked Merton. "Yea, I did. Not professionally. But, I am in the choir, & I do acting & dancing as well." She explained.

"Tonight's your night. They're having karaoke in like 3 minutes." Lori told me. Athena smiled & in exactly 3 minutes, the announcer said they were having a karaoke night & that anyone who wanted to sing, just come up. She wasted no time walking to the stage. "I'd like to do something." Athena told the guy. "Sure, pick out your song." She looked through the selections & picked out 'I Never Had A Dream Come True' by S Club 7. The guy proclaimed what I was gonna do. 

"_Everybody's got somethin', they have to leave behind. One regret from yesterday, that just seems to grow with time..." _She let out with perfect pitch. The audience was awed with her beautiful voice. "..._I never had a dream come true till the day that I found you. Even though I pretend that I moved on, you'll always be my baby. I never found the words to say. You're the one I think about each day, & I know no matter where love takes me to, a part of me will always be with you..." _Athena kept on singing with profession. Not ever looking at the screen with the words. This was her song, & she did a mighty fine job of mesmerizing her spectators. 

As the big finish came by, Athena took a graceful breath & let all her emotion flow into the song. _"...You'll always be the dream that fills my head. Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, oh baby. You'll always be the one I know I'll never forget. There's no use looking back or wonderin', because love is a strange & funny thing. No matter how I try, I try. I just can't say good-bye, no, no, no, no..." _her voice filled the room like water filled the ocean. And she came to the end. _"...a part of me will always be. A part of me will always be...with you, ooo."_

Athena snapped out of the trance the song had put her in. The whole room gave her a standing ovation. It was like nothing she had ever received. Her face filled with glee & shone like the moon reflects off the ocean. The guy thanked her & complemented her. She walked over to her table. "Oh my God!! Athena that was spectacular!! I knew you could sing. But WOW!!" Lori said. Merton regained his senses. "I don't know what impacted me more. Your splendor or your singing." he said. And he meant it. He wasn't trying to pick her up. Athena was flattered. She didn't know how to react.

"Thank you. Oh my goodness. I didn't think I'd get such a reaction. That's better than anything that's ever happened to me!!" Athena truly thanked her new friends. But quickly realized that Tommy hadn't said anything. She let it slip. Athena would soon find out why he had nothing to say. They left The Factory & started walking home. First they dropped Lori off. "I'm so happy to see you again. You know you're still my best friend." Athena told her as they hugged. "Yea, I know. Here's my number. You can always call." She said. Lori went inside. All that was left were 2 very good looking guys. What a perfect night.

"So, Athena. Did you leave behind anything you regret leaving??" asked a curious Merton. She knew what he meant by that. "Uhh, no. I never really had much luck with boyfriends." Athena admitted. The guys stopped in their tracks with a bewildered look on their faces. "WHAT?!?!" they exclaimed. "Yea, I mean. I've gone out with guys. But they never last a month. They think I'm a toy. They claim to love & respect me. But in the end, they're just next in line to 'get some'!!" 

"Oh. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." Merton couldn't finish his sentence. "It's ok. You didn't know. Plus, you're just trying to get to know me..." She drifted off. Then a voice interrupted her thoughts. "Merton. You're home. Talk to ya later." Tommy said & they were on their way. 'I'm sure glad I got him alone.' She thought to herself "It's just you & me now, Athena." Tommy enunciated her name very clearly. She loved the way that sounded. 

She nodded. "You know what?? I know I shouldn't be saying this but...you're very handsome." They reached her new home. Her mail box read 'The Duque Residence'. Tommy's senses were now very alert. He was starting to change. "I really shouldn't do this. But if I didn't, it wouldn't be me. I'm not a shy person. I say what's on my mind. If this wasn't happening, you wouldn't be knowing the real me, would you??" Athena seductively whispered close to his face. She ran her hand through his softly spiked hair & made it land on his shoulder.

"Uhh, I guess I wouldn't. But, I like a girl who's not shy. It makes it easier to know what she wants." he made a point. She got close to his ear. His fangs started to grow. "Tommy...I have to go." Athena said into his ear. Now, his eyebrows started to get a bit longer. She pulled out a pen from her back pocket. Athena reached for his hand & rested her head on his shoulder while she wrote down her number on his palm. 

"Call me...as soon as you get home. You have time." she told him. She pulled him into an embrace & very lightly brushed her lips over his. It was surprising that he hadn't completely changed. They waved at each other, & Athena walked inside. Tommy let out a low growl & changed in an instant. He sped off towards his house. All of a sudden, Athena heard a long, excited wolf howl. She smiled. 'I know your secret Tommy. But I love it. And I will get you...' she thought to herself.

*To be continued...* 


	2. Athena gets her way

Ch. 2

Tommy walked down the hall to his locker. And to his surprise, Athena's locker was set up next to his. "Hi Athena." he said looking her up & down. She was wearing a black trench coat on top of a beige colored spaghetti strap shirt, black leather pants, & black platform sandals. "Hello. You didn't call me...what happened??" she asked slyly. Tommy gave her a smirk. "Oh, about that. I'm really sorry, but my mom needed me to help her with something." 

She shrugged. "Bueno. Well, anyways..." Athena's voice trailed off. She gave Tommy a devilish smile & raised an eyebrow. 'Kiss me Tommy...' she told him without a word. He heard her & started coming closer. He tilted his a little. 'Oh my God!! Lori!! Tell me I have something on my face...NOW!!' I demanded silently. "Oh, you have something on your face...there we go. It's gone" he obeyed.

"Hey Tommy." Lori said as she kissed his cheek. "Hi Athena." she turned to her. As all this was happening, Tommy was wondering what came over his mind just a minute ago. He blinked & shook any thoughts away. "AHHHH!! HELP!!" they heard somebody scream across the hall. It was TnT stuffing Merton into a locker. 'Tell them this: Watch it chunky!! I'm gonna bite you!!' He did just that. "Whoa there Dingle. You're getting away easy today. But only 'cos you're acting kinda strange." Tim said. "TNT RULE!!" they did the one & only stomach slap. Merton walked over to the gang. 

"Did those words just come outta my mouth?!?!" he asked astounded at his 'new' ability to bad mouth somebody. "Well Merton, sometimes you just have to be in a situation." Athena said. He whimpered at her blotches of skin. "Maybe you're right." he said while he pulled the ol' yawn & put the arm around the girl trick. Athena didn't mind. Before anything else could happen. The bell rang. 

"Uhh, can someone help me here. I dunno where my English class is." Athena said. "Oh sure. I'm going there myself. C'mon." her & Tommy walked off to class. They didn't even look back to say see ya later. "That's strange. I think he's falling for her." Lori sadly stated. "Uhh, yea. It does kinda seem weird. But Lori. What about us??" Merton asked. Lori closed her eyes as they got to class. "You're right. If he wants it his way. He'll get it his way." she said. They sat down in their math class. 

Tommy & Athena walked into Ms. Johnson's English class. Athena walked over to her desk. "Hello I'm..." she never got to finish. "Ms. Johnson, this is Athena Duque. She's new here. And I'll, take care of catching her up in our notes from yesterday." Tommy said. He sounded very sure of himself. In the middle of his statement, he snaked his arm around her waist. 'Oh my God!! He has his arm around my waist!! Ay Dios mio!!' Athena thought to herself. Ms. Johnson looked at her slip, then at her, & then at Tommy. "Well, Miss. Duque, you may take a seat where ever you like. And, thank you Tommy for taking your time." 

By this time, the whole class was already there. More whistles & cheers were heard as Athena looked around the class. She looked at Tommy & he motioned with his head for her to follow him. "Way to go Dawkins!!" came a voice to his right. A fellow football player. He tossed a football to him. When Tommy realized the ball hadn't reached his hands, he looked over at Athena. She was rolling the ball in her hands. "Hey Dawkins, she's a keeper!!" came another voice. "You in the back!! Heads up!!" Athena yelled to the football player in the back. She threw the ball in a perfect spiral. He caught it & threw it back. She handed it over to Tommy who tossed it to the first guy that started this whole thing. 

They walked over to their seats in the middle of the classroom. Tommy leaned into her very closely. "Athena, you are so amazing. I think I'm fallin' for ya." he declared. She smiled. "I've already fallen for you." she said as a matter of fact. He gave her a look that asked 'Really??'. 

* * *

After school that day, as Tommy & Athena walked to The Lair, they found a book lying on the floor. Athena picked it up & read: Spells to Unleash Demons. "This looks interesting." Tommy said. Athena opened the book & all of a sudden this gust of wind blew past them. The pages in the book flipped. Then the wind stopped. They looked down at the book & Tommy read a spell. "This is a bunch of crap. I don't know what the frick Merton does with these spells. We'd better get it back to him." he said. They finally arrived at The Lair. 

In the trees by where they had been, came a pair of red eyes. "Hey guys, what's up??" asked Merton. "Hey." Tommy & Athena said in unison. Lori was very hurt by what her eyes & mind were telling her. Even though she & Merton were sorta dating, she felt very bad. She didn't like Merton much. Not like that anyways. She had always really liked Tommy. 'Great, they even sound cute together!!' she yelled at herself. Tommy fished out the book he found on the ground. "Hey Merton, I think you dropped this on your way here." he handed Merton the book.

He examined the book. He opened it & flipped through the pages. Then slowly, he closed the book. His mouth rested on his hand. "Tommy, you didn't happen to read anything from this book did you??" Merton asked, knowing what was about to come. Tommy shrugged. "Yea, but it's not like it made any sense. Why??" he asked. Merton made a shocked look & ran his hands over his face. "TOMMY!! No offense but...YOU IDIOT!! Can't you read?!?! Wait, don't answer that. Look at the cover. Spells to Unleash Demons!! That couldn't of been made any clearer!!" Merton yelled as he grabbed Tommy by the shoulders & shook him. 

Tommy's eyes started to glow & his fangs started to sharpen. Lori caught this & decided to speak up. "Uhh guys?!?!" she pointed to Athena with her head. Although she didn't notice 'cos she was busy playing with Rasputen. "Hey there, you're a beautiful snake. C'mere" she spoke to it & put it around her neck. Merton realized that she liked the snake & let go of the subject for a minute. "Hehe, you like snakes?? His name's Rasputen. You're welcome to..." he was cut off. "MERTON!!" Lori & Tommy yelled. 

Lori walked over to a shocked Athena. "Uhh, let's go outside. I don't like to hear the guys yell. Plus, we should catch up!!" Lori grabbed her arm & took her & Rasputen outside. "So, how's life??" she was gonna keep Tommy if it was the last thing she did. So Lori started out with simple questions. Athena took the snake from around her neck & out in front of her. "Good I guess. The guys here seem to like me. But it's not like it matters if they do or not. They're just waiting in line to try to win me. I'm not a door prize!!" She put her free hand over her mouth realizing she got carried away.

Lori nodded sarcastically. "I'm glad to hear. Umm, I actually brought you out here to talk about something very important." she stopped hoping she had her friend's attention. Her friend. She didn't feel like they were friends anymore. Athena looked away from the snake. "What?? I'm listening. I don't listen with my eyes." she said to Lori. "Well, you _do_ know that Tommy is my boyfriend right??" Lori asked. If Athena had moved back to Pleasantville a month ago, she wouldn't of minded much if Tommy fell for her. But it was a month later, so she did mind. "Duh, you told me. Ay mamita, I don't forget that easily." Athena said as she smiled. She knew what was coming. Mamita is a Spanish word for girl. Athena always incorporated some Spanish into her sentences.

"I hope you don't forget. Listen, I'm not pointing fingers, but Tommy seems to be going after you. Is there something I should know about??" Lori asked. Athena sighed & looked down. Lori's heart sunk. She was not liking the look on her face. "Lori, I'm disappointed in you. I thought you knew me better than that." she softly smile. Lori let out the air she'd been holding. "Yea, he _is _hott & I sometimes fantasize about being his girlfriend. But, I'm not doing anything to him. He has a good head on his shoulders & doesn't need anyone to tell him who or what to go after." She was making sense but...it was true. She wasn't doing anything to him. 

He was...let's put it this way...a lone wolf. She wasn't making up his mind for him. She was just flirting like always. But it wasn't anything special. She was just real good at it. And it seemed to change his heart's choice of girl. Tommy was seriously falling for Athena. On account that she's beautiful, smart, & has a great personality. And there was something about her. She had this really sensitive vibe to her. A vibe that anybody could get used to.

Lori kicked herself for thinking that. "I'm sorry for assuming that you were doing something. Listen, umm, if there's a turn in fate & Tommy does seem to like you more, it's ok. I don't think we're gonna work out. That's what I get for giving him a second chance." Lori told her. She was so telling the truth. Athena looked astonished. Rasputen became a coiled oblivion. "Uhh, I don't know what to say...umm. Aya yai. Thanks I guess." she felt horrible. She felt like all her want for Tommy was gone. Not 'cos she felt un attracted from him. God help her, he was all that & a bag of chips. 

But Lori had touched her with her words. If he did end up liking her more than Lori, she would definitely go with him. But she'd have to keep her flirting to a minimum. If she could. This wonderful guy made her senses go haywire. Her whole body was alert. Especially her telepathic power. She wanted to know exactly what Tommy was thinking about her. So far, she really liked what he thought. And she would like it even more. 


	3. Tommy's heart & The Demon's first strike

Chapter 3

The girls hugged & went back to The Lair. "Uhh, you guys ok now??" asked Lori. Merton & Tommy looked up. "Yea, we were only thinking about what's gonna happen with the demon Tommy accidentally 'unleashed'." Merton said. Tommy's face was buried in his hands. To the naked eye, it seemed that Tommy was too thinking about the demon, but a special person, someone like...oh let's say, Athena, knew that he wasn't thinking about that. He was thinking about her. He needed her. More than anything. So he decided to make it known. Good luck.

Tommy got up & stretched. He walked over to Athena who put the snake back on the desk. He leaned into her. "I wanna talk to you, outside." he whispered. Athena licked her lips & closed her eyes. 'Oh if only you knew what that does to me.' she thought. She nodded & headed outside. They sighed in unison. "So, what is that you wanted to tell me??" she asked. Tommy licked his lips & took a deep breath. "Well Athena, I just wanna tell you that...well you, I really real--" he stopped himself. All of a sudden he grabbed Athena's waist & pressed his lips against hers. She was shocked but was more than happy to return the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his strong frame. 

Tommy broke the kiss. He really needed to run. He was starting to change. Athena caught this. Her senses were also going berserk. Her heart racing, her hearing heightened, her mind yelling & jumping for joy, & the strongest sense. Feeling. She could feel everything a lot more. Tommy's presence was felt very strongly. "I got--" Tommy was about to flake out on her. But she didn't let him 'cos she knew. There was no reason to run. 

"Don't go anywhere. That won't help you any 'cos I know. I know your secret. You don't know this, & neither does Merton or Lori, but I'm telepathic. I can read your mind. I can interrupt your thoughts & tell you what to do. Your secret was so easy to read. I knew it from the moment I got you alone." Athena stopped. Tommy stood there open mouthed. He couldn't hold it in any more. His lycanthropic instincts had kicked in & there was no way to stop them. It was a full moon in about 5 minutes. "Let it out. All of it. I've always really wanted to see a werewolf. And now that one of my friends is one, why not let me see it. Especially since you're really sexy & sweet & funny & everything else." she brushed her hand softly down his cheek & down to his chest. 'She's right, just let it go. She knows anyway.' In a matter of seconds, a beautiful creature took the place of this handsome guy. 

A howl escaped his lips as he tilted his head towards the moon. A smile spread across Athena's face. She was gonna get used to this. A single tear slid down his face. He tried to cover it up by quickly wiping it away. But it was no use. "Why are you crying?? Please don't. I hate to see anyone cry. Especially a friend..." she trailed off. Athena walked closer to Tommy & put her arms around his neck once again & he, once again, slid his arms around her waist. Athena rested her head on his shoulder. 'I wish I never had to let him go...' her thoughts came. All of a sudden, the door opened & out came Merton & Lori. Breaking the silence.

They stopped in their tracks with their jaws on the floor. Exchanging looks, Merton & Lori came up to the hugging pair. "Tommy, mind telling us what's goin' on??" asked Merton. They let go of each other. "Yea, well, there isn't much to tell except that Athena knew my secret long before tonight. She's tele, tele, what was it??" he always did have trouble with those weird words. "Telepathic. I'm telepathic. I uhh, read minds & such." Lori's expression changed to a little ticked. "You never told me!!" she said. "Well, that's 'cos I only found out about myself two years ago. Anyways, I wouldn't know how you would react." Lori shrugged.

"That is so cool!! First my best friend is a werewolf, & now, my other friend is telepathic. How outrageous is that." Merton laughed his trademark laugh. He looked at Athena. "What am I thinking right now??" he asked in a show host voice. She walked over to Merton, pulled him into an embrace, & kissed him on the cheek. "It was more like wishful thinking." she smiled. Merton whimpered. "What are we gonna do about Tommy??" asked Lori. "Lori, I'm not gonna tell anybody. Trust me. I wouldn't turn my back on you guys. Plus, I think it's rather sexy." Athena said as she toyed with the hair on Tommy's cheek. So much for not flirting...

* * *

"So, what's the deal with this uhh thing??" asked Athena. Merton rummaged through the pile of books on his desk. Finally, he found a suitable title & opened the book. "Oh, here we go. This thing reads out of a book & makes all the events true. Except, it uses _our_ people!!" Merton exclaimed. Tommy & Lori sat there unmoving. They were used to all of this. But Athena's face went pale. She never even heard of such things. But after werewolves & her telepathic power, why not believe it.

Tommy put his arm around Athena. She was motionless, pale, & cold. All of a sudden she began to sweat. But it wasn't at all normal. It was as if her body was rejecting the cold as a sweat. Tommy started to snap at Merton. He was afraid that if any loud noises were to reach her ears, something would happen. "Merton!!" he whispered. Finally, Merton looked up from his book & looked at Athena. His eyes widened at the scene. She then started to shake a bit. "What's wrong with her?? Why is she doing that??" asked Lori with concern on her face. 

The boys shrugged. "I think she should lay down. Merton, take those books off the bed." Tommy ordered & Merton walked over to the bed & cleared it. Tommy picked Athena up & laid heron the bed. He sat by her & ran his fingers through her hair. "Do you think she was shocked by the news or something??" asked Lori. Athena was one of her few best friends. She didn't wanna loose her. Tommy was acting very weird. Well, not paranormal weird, he was just so caring & he was aware of everything.

"Tommy, can I ask you something??" asked Lori looking at Tommy. He looked up away from Athena's face. "Yea, go ahead." he answered. "Umm, do you sorta have a thing for uhh, Athena??" Lori asked carefully. Tommy was astonished at Lori's question. He didn't think she would figure it out so soon. He thought it over. "Well, she _is_ very beautiful. And she has this aura that makes people wanna be around her. But, Lori, what kind of a question is that?? You know we're together." he said. It was true, & he still had feelings for Lori, but Athena...

"Listen Tommy, it's ok. I can't tell you what to feel or think. It's what's in your mind & heart. If you like her, that's ok, & if you don't that's ok, & if you are indecisive, that's also ok. I'll give you time. Whatever time you need. So, for the time being. We're uhh, split up...again." Lori finished her sentence. She didn't wanna hurt Tommy, since they were friends. Tommy looked at Athena & decided he was indecisive. 

He really liked Athena, for the reasons stated above. But he also still had feelings for Lori. She was the first person, well girl, to find out about his secret & not run in fear. Or decide that he wasn't the type of guy she wanted. Then again, neither had Athena. He still had to think. "Lori, that was the sweetest, most unselfish thing you've ever told me. I'll take your offer, whenever I ma--" he was cut off for the second time that night.

"Hey, the talk show is on commercial, I just found something out. All those things Athena was goin' through, they're symptoms of the first reading. The book has to do with witchcraft. He was reading a passage & decided to let Athena go through the first run." Merton said. Lori, Tommy, & Merton exchanged looks, then looked down at the shivering girl. "It's ok, we're gonna take care of you." Tommy gave his word & leaned down to kiss her cheek.

He got up & went through the window he considers a door. Still wolfed he didn't know what to do. Lori & Merton were quiet trying to figure something out. When out of no where, they heard their half K-9 friend give his praises to the moon. They looked up towards the window with a pleasant feeling. All of a sudden, Athena stopped shivering & a peaceful look spread across her face. 


End file.
